Love and War
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo find themselves trapped together during a Yuuzhan Vong battle


LOVE AND WAR  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, though it is said that I look like Jaina, and I wish that Kyp really were mine. They are owned by the great and almighty Lucasbooks/Randomhouse, and let us pray that they live forever (the characters that is).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bombs exploded all around her as she ran through the battle ground, the air thick with smoke and the smell of blood and death. She knew they were coming, that they outnumbered her, so she ran, though her lungs were burning, her body aching.  
  
Finding a hole within a fallen building, she slipt inside what had once been somebodies home. Gazing out, she tried to control her breathing, slow her heart rate, gain control of her body. Her eyes drifted over the battlefield and found spotted him, ducking and diving, bleeding from numerous injuries that he ignored.  
  
Standing, she waved an arm, capturing his attention and drawing him toward her. She slid back into the hole and it wasn't long before he joined her, the two hurriedly covering the opening and cowering in the shadows. The ground shook as another explosion rocked the battlefield, and he used his body to shield her from the falling debris.  
  
As they lay in the dark, they gazed at each other, the being they had known for so many years of their lives. She could not remember a time when he had not been there, protecting her just as he was now. He drew a careful breath, forcing his body to relax and calm as he watched her, the once girl now woman who he had watched grow over the years, had shared many adventures, some good, some not so.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips, as there came a footstep from outside. Their eyes darted to the entrance as the creatures moved passed, searching, searching for them, the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
His fingers closed around a splintered piece of wood, once part of the foundations of the building in which they lay. Her arm snaked out and closed around his wrist, drawing his eyes back to her face. She shook her head, eyes pleading, and he let his grip loosen on his weapon. He would not attack.  
  
Her grip didn't lesson as the creatures continued passed, their steps disappearing amongst the sound of screaming fighters and blazing weapons. They kept their gaze locked on the other as she pulled his arm back to them; bringing it close to their bodies and letting it drift to her stomach.  
  
He let her guide it in under her shirt, his eyes never straying from her face as he slid his hand over her smooth stomach to encompass one of her round breast. Her breath quickened, but she still held his gaze, even when he tugged at her shirt, before slowly lowering, eyes on her face, to take it in his mouth.  
  
She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling as he ran his tongue over the hardened rise, sending a shiver through her as she ran a hand through his dark silver shot curls. He watched her, curiosity sparkling in his dark eyes as he let his hands gently run over the exposed flesh.  
  
Her fiance, who was elsewhere, flying in battle, was driven from her thoughts as she felt her body responded to his touch, a soft gasp escaping her as his hands drifted lower. She reached down, catching him by the shoulders and drawing him up.  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes, before she pushed herself up, catching his mouth with hers before she slowly lowered once more back to the ground. He deepened the kiss, moaning softly as her hands travelled over his chest, having slid under his shirt while his attention was diverted.  
  
Her hands wandered lower, fumbling with the fasteners of his pants, before managing to free him. He pulled back, questioning her without speaking. She answered by reaching down and taking him in one of her hands, causing him to inhale sharply. He narrowed his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he kissed her once more, harder, deeper.  
  
His own hands reached for the fasteners of her pants, and she made no move to stop him, instead raising herself off the ground so he could slide them down, just enough. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled back, their noses brushing, before he entered her, agonisingly slow.  
  
They began to move as one, the battle outside forgotten as they bonded. They had run for so long, denied what they knew to be true, but in this one moment, one precious moment, they were one.  
  
She closed her eyes, laying her head back against the ground, silently begging that it could last forever. It felt right making love with him, to feel him within, moving to the old rhythm. Her breathes came in short gasps as he moved, all so slow, dragging it out, making it last. He leant down to suck on the soft skin of her neck, feeling her dig her nails into him, urging him to go faster.  
  
He did as the goddess wished, for at that moment, he was hers just as she was his. He would do that she asked; love her, hate her, kill for her, die for her.  
  
Her back arched as he showed her all new sensations, brought her to an all knew level. She wanted to scream as she drew near to and over the edge, the waves crashing over her again and again, more then they had ever in the past. As the tide began to wash away, he gave a shuddering gasp, his own pleasure crashing over him and joining hers as it flowed away.  
  
They lay there, gazing into each other's eyes, a thin layer of sweat wrapped around their bodies as they drew apart, once more pulling on their clothing. She reached up and ran her fingers through his curly hair as he slid his arms around her, bringing his lips once more down onto hers as inside her; a new life was created.  
  
They deepened the kiss, as they lay in the aftermath, the world around them still lost in the haze of passion. Silently they each wished that the moment would last forever, for eternity, that the real world would forever remain distant. The gods agreed, for a proton torpedo, fired unknowingly by the man she had sworn to give her life to, descended upon the ruins, and in each others arms they melted in the white fire, lost forever in their passion filled kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
